Chronicles of Clementine
by Rukaii
Summary: Taking place roughly 18 months before the Final Season of Telltale's The Walking Dead. This is a story of friendship, love, betrayal, and sacrifice. This is but another chapter in the Book of Clementine's Ordeal among... The Walking Dead. Rated M for strong language, detailed descriptions of violence and gore.
1. Separation Anxiety

**The Walking Dead: The Chronicles of Clementine**

 **Prelude**

After parting ways with the Garcia's, Clementine's search for Alvin Jr was her priority one. She was able to gain a few leads of possible places AJ could have ended up at from those that remained at Richmond. It wasn't long before Clementine was able to locate AJ...and from that point onward, the two of them would remain inseparable...that is, until the day they would be separated again... This story takes place after the events of Telltale's The Walking Dead Season 3, but roughly 18 months before the events of The Walking Dead: The Final Season. This story focuses on experiences and people that Clementine encounters as she traverses the Virginian/Maryland border searching for Alvin Jr, who had been separated from her yet again due to a massive walker herd that had passed through. Clementine can only hope that the skills and teachings she imparted on the young 5 year old were enough to keep him alive long enough before she reunited with him... if she was fortunate enough to ever do so. This is a story of friendship, love, betrayal, and sacrifice. This is but another chapter in the Book of Clementine's Ordeal among... The Walking Dead.

 **Chapter 1: Separation Anxiety**

Clementine slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the bright lights that shone overhead. Using her left hand, she raised it, to help shield some of the blinding light. "Ugh...so...bright..." she muttered as she slowly tried to sit up.

"Oh, you're awake?" A raspy female voice asked. Turning towards the sound of the voice, Clementine noticed it's owner belonged to a woman, probably in her late-forties or early fifties. She was wearing a white coat, with a stethoscope around her neck – a doctor by the looks of things.

Clementine just looked at her, unsure of what to make of the sight before her. Her last experience with a doctor hadn't exactly been the most pleasant... Be that as it were, Clementine broke the uncomfortable silence, "Yeah... could you... do something about this light?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," she said as she switched off the overhead light and pushed it around towards the rear of the observational chair, "I was just...making sure you didn't have any-"

"Bites?" Clementine interrupted, her tone a blend of a question laced with a touch of sarcasm. She didn't need to give Clementine an answer, it made the most logical sense anyway. Wherever Clementine ended up... it was only natural that those who found her and brought her here would vet her thoroughly to make sure their community wasn't at risk. It wasn't the first time and probably wouldn't be the last either...

"Yes, that's standard. But we also wanted to make sure you weren't suffering from any other conditions, injuries, or afflictions."

"Well, how did I check out?"

"You sustained bruising to your ribs and some minor internal bleeding around the aforementioned area... you were unconscious when we found you...covered in walker guts... we almost mistook you for one of the walking dead."

Clementine remembered, she had covered herself with walker guts so that she and Alvin Jr could pass through a roving walker herd...in that brief moment of recollection, Clementine had suddenly broken out into a cold sweat. Alvin Jr... what happened to Alvin Jr? "Where's AJ?! Is he okay?! Ngghhh..." Clementine winced and fell to her knees, clutching her side as she had hastily tried to get up from the chair too quickly. "Careful!" The doctor said as she helped Clementine back up to the chair, "It's too soon for you to be moving around so hastily. And as far as this "AJ" person you're asking about... I'm afraid I don't know. When we found you, you were alone."

Clementine's heart sank as tears started to well up in her eyes and trickle down her face, she exclaimed, "No...he's only a kid... he needs me... he's in danger if he's out there by himself!"

The doctor placed her hand on Clementine's shoulder, as if to offer her a means of comfort, she asked, "How old is this boy?"

"He's five years old... I've been watching over him ever since he was born. I've lost him before, but... ever since I reunited with him we've been together ever since."

"Well I'm sorry, but again, you were the only person out there... but... I know it's not much, but we didn't see any children amidst the walkers we encountered before we found you... or after while on our way back here. Perhaps... someone found him and rescued him... keeping him safe, like you've done up until now."

Clementine didn't want to think of AJ being in the 'care' of anyone else... but it was still better than considering the alternatives... that AJ was found by 'bad' people or worse... she shuddered at the undesired possibilities.

"My name is Lynn. Lynn Williams. I'm the Doctor here at Annandale."

"Annandale?"

"Yes, sweetie, Annandale, Virginia... well this 'sanctuary' is only but a small fraction of Annandale. When 'it' started, Fairfax County militia set up 'safe zones' or sanctuaries in all surrounding cities within the county... however, it didn't take long for most of them to be re-categorized as 'dead zones'. We're one of the only few left... but..." Lynn trailed off, resulting in Clementine interjecting, "But... what?"

Lynn averted her gaze from Clementine, smiling weakly, she shook her head calmly, "No, you needn't worry about it. It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. For now, just focus on R&R. It'll still be a few days before you're even remotely ready to start moving around... and when that time comes, we're going to have to have a discussion with the council regarding..."

"What to do with me?"

"Now... don't say it like that. We're not bad people here... uh... I'm sorry, I introduced myself but never took the time to ask you your name."

"It's Clementine."

"Clementine. Such a lovely name. If you don't mind me asking... how old are you?"

"I'm... wow, it's been a while since I've thought about it. The days come and go... I've been focusing so much on survival and living one day to the next..." Clementine started to trial off as her mind continued to process. It wasn't long before she looked back up at Lynn and replied, "I'm sixteen."

"Sixteen and it was just you and...AJ, you said? How did you survive all these years? Surely you had others or a group or something... pardon me, but, I find it hard to believe a little girl surviving all on her own out there."

"No... there were others. But... I'm sorry... I don't really want to talk about it."

"I understand, Clementine... I'm sorry for bringing up such bad memories... I've been here ever since the start so... the closest I've come to experiencing the hardships outside the Annandale walls was hearing stories from those we've come across from the outside..."

"Wait... did you say... you've been here since the 'start'? How? Cities never last... settlement's, whatever... they always fail... how is it that this place has been here since the start?"

"Clementine... look, I don't know what places you've experienced in your time 'out there' since the start of it all... but please don't say things like that. Sure life under the Council's jurisdiction is strict, but it's fair. As long as you 'give back', I'm positive the Council will let you stay. Truth is... we could use more able hands... We've lost quite a few people over the last few months... most of them Men. Now, normally I wouldn't suggest such a thing to a sixteen year old girl... but something tells me you're quite capable. I believe you have quite a bit you could offer this community, Clementine."

Lynn smiled warmly at Clementine, to which Clementine returned the smile, "I appreciate it, Dr. Williams. But..." she started to say before Lynn interjected, "Just 'Lynn' is fine, Clementine. And you don't have to make a decision now. I know you're worried about AJ... but, just keep in mind that you could really help us out here. Just rest for now... I'll fill you in about how you can help in more detail once you're stronger. Fair?"

Clementine realized that Lynn wasn't taking 'No' for an answer... but still, it's not like she had any idea as to AJ's whereabouts... for now all she could do was focus on getting stronger. And... considering the people here did save her life... it only seemed right to help out for a little while to return the good will.

 _Next time, on The Walking Dead..._

 _Clementine, rested and recovered, decides to take Lynn up on her proposal to help out at Annandale. But before that can even happen, Clementine must meet the Council of Annandale to decide if she's eligible to become a citizen of Annandale._


	2. The Council of Three

**The Walking Dead: The Chronicles of Clementine**

 **Chapter 2: The Council of Three**

Clementine stood in the shower as the hot water poured down over her body. She couldn't remember the last time she had an actual shower. The things like baths and running water felt like relics from days gone by and while that may very well be true for the majority of the world... right here, in Annandale, these things were readily available as well as electricity... It almost seemed too good to be true.

"I need to find out more about this place... I've rested long enough," Clementine muttered to herself as she turned off the water to the shower head. After getting out of the shower, Clementine looked down at the clothes Lynn had provided her: An Orioles T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a denim jacket. Of course her hat was stacked on top of the stack of provided clothes.

"Heh, Javi would get a kick out of this shirt," Clementine thought as she proceeds to get dressed. Looking in the mirror, Clementine approved of her new digs as she fitted her lucky hat on her head and exited the bathroom.

"Oh, there you are, Clementine," Lynn called out once Clementine exited, "How do you like the clothes? I see they fit well. You look good."

"Thanks, they're...clean."

"You know I have a matching ball cap to go with the shirt-"

"No that's okay. You've done more than enough for me, providing these clothes. Plus... this hat is... special to me. It's been with me since the beginning."

"Ah, say no more then. So... do you give my proposal anymore thought, Clementine?"

"Yes, I did, Lynn... and I've decided I'd at least like to return the favor for all you've done for me over the past week. The least I could do is help out around here for at least a little while."

Lynn flashed a beaming, brilliant smile and instantly pulled Clementine into an embrace. Clementine, not having expected such a sudden reaction, simply stood there with her arms at her sides. Clementine's hesitation led to a rather awkward break in the hug from Lynn saying, "I'm sorry, that was a little too forward of me... I'm just so happy to have a fresh face around here."

"No... it's okay, I get it. So, how many people are on this 'Council'?"

"Annandale is run by a Council of Three. Every other year we hold elections amongst the candidates who are running for the Council seats."

"Every other year? You must have had plenty of different leaders over the years, I take it?"

"Actually... we've had the same three ever since we've implemented the system. No one typically runs against the Council incumbents and even if someone does... the people always re-elect the same three."

Clementine had her opinions on what she had heard, so far, regarding the Council... but decided that she would keep those to herself for now. After all, she's just about to meet them for the first time... no point in jumping to conclusions before even meeting them first. "Well, I'm ready whenever you are, Lynn," Clementine said instead.

Following Lynn, Clementine both made their way outside of the Annandale Clinic. Before they made it outside, they passed a few room with patients who were resting. "What's wrong with them," Clementine asked.

Lynn stopped walking for a moment, turning towards Clementine, "Most of the people in this clinic are either elderly or dealing with incurable disease. We do what we can to make their transition from this life to the next as painless as possible... but..."

"But...what?" Clementine questioned, "Look, I said I wanted to help out... the least you could do is let me know what's going on around here."

Lynn sighed and nodded her head in agreement, "Our medical supplies are running low... It's the one facet of our community that we can't simply just replenish with hard work... we don't exactly have any chemists here... so making the drugs we need isn't exactly an option."

"Richmond has supplies. It's been a while since I've been there... but I know the people there. I could put in the good word about Annandale."

"Oh that would be amazin', Clementine! Why don't you suggest that to the Council. I'm sure that'll be more than enough to 'give back' and earn yourself a welcome place here at Annandale."

Once in agreement, Lynn and Clementine exited the clinic and headed towards the Annandale City Council building. The City Council building was built at Annandale's highest point, as to overlook the city. Clementine and Lynn ascended the large set of concrete steps leading up to a the large double door entrance and proceeded inside. Once inside, Lynn leads Clementine to the main conference room where three people: two men and one woman, were seated. At the head of the table, sat a beautiful woman with long golden blonde hair. To her left sat an older, bald gentleman with a long gray beard. To her right sat a younger man with long brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail. All three were very well dressed and didn't seem at all affected by the rigors of the current state of the world.

"I'd like to introduce you to Annandale's Council of Three. Emily Francis, Bartholomew Brown on her left, and Allen Rivers on her right," Lynn said, leading in with the introductions, "Everyone, this is the girl we found after the walker herd pass through not too far from Annandale. Her name is Clementine. I'm giving her a clean bill of health as of today, and, as luck would have it she's interested in helping out here as well."

"Well, of course she does. Anything to live inside the protective walls of Annandale where food is bountiful and life, as we knew it, still persists... but what do YOU bring to the table, Clementine?"

Emily looked on skeptically upon Clementine as she addressed her, she continued, "I mean... you can't be much older than Dr. Williams son..."

"I'm sixteen. And I understand your hesitation... but I've been 'out there' far longer than you have. I've seen hell... while you've sat at your ritzy table and ate lavish meals... I've had to settle for cooked squirrel over a camp fire, if I was lucky... fighting day to day just to survive... so, yes, I'm young... but I can handle myself and I'm willing to help to return the favor for helping me... if you'll have me."

"Clementine..." Lynn muttered, almost in awe of her brazenness towards the council.

Before the awkward silence could fill the room, however, Allen put his hands together clapping. Bartholomew looked over, annoyed, scoffing at his display.

"What's the matter, Em? Barry? Lighten up a little, yeah? We're not Gods... we're guides. We guide the people of Annandale to success. You guys are so used to people kissing your sweet and wrinkled asses respectively that you're floored when someone actually has the guts to stand up and speak their mind... I, for one, am glad she did.

"Well... I certainly wasn't expecting that response," Emily said, shifting her gaze from Barry over to Allen and finally back to Clementine, "But I have to agree with Allen's sentiments. For far too long we have been treated like a ruling class here and as much as we'd promote elections and democracy... the results would always be the same... That being said, just how exactly do you believe you can 'return the favor' as you so put it?"

Clementine looked over at Lynn, who gave her a soft smile and nod, before looking back up at the Council and said, "I've heard from Lynn that Annandale is getting low on medical supplies. I know a settlement not too far from here, in Richmond. They had quite a bit of medical supplies when I was last there. I'd be willing to travel down there and perhaps we could make a trade with them?"

"Barter a trade deal? Is this kid for real? As if we need to associate with the outside hell-scape? We've done quite well for ourselves by isolating ourselves from the outside... limiting our intake of outsiders, such as her... I see no reason to change the formula for success. Now that she is recovered, I say we show her the gate and let her be on her way," Bartholomew said in defiance of Clementine's proposition.

"Barry, Clementine's got a point, we ARE suffering a shortage of medical supplies. Not to mention the loss of quite a few of our able bodied men... I say it's our best bet at this point. And in a way, you get your wish... if she goes down to Richmond, then she won't be here... at least, until she comes back," Allen retorted, showing support of Clementine.

"Bartholomew, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to agree with Allen on this matter. Yes, we have done quite well for ourselves, with a working power station, water works, farmlands, arsenal, and capable medical treatment facilities... but when once of those facilities is being threatened with a shortage of supplies, we have to be willing to break from our usual habits and take calculated risks from time to time. And, as Allen said it, Clementine would be the one leaving because she's the one who's familiar with the Richmond settlement," Emily followed up, throwing her support in with Clementine.

"Well... looks like I'm overruled. I suppose I see your points. And girl, don't take it personally, but we don't have the man power to spare for this little excursion. Prove your actions are as noble as your words and perhaps the next time we talk I'll have more respect for you... but until then... you've proven nothing to me."

"Don't let old man Barry get to you, Clementine. And to prove that we're not heartless monsters, we will provide you with a fueled up vehicle and a couple of fire arms to take with you to keep you safe," Allen followed up, flashing a wink at Clementine, causing her to blush mildly considering his handsome features.

"Um...Thanks..." Clementine stammered to find words, as Lynn chimed in, seeing her obvious nervousness, "We'll go out to the fields and talk with Arthur. He should have a good blend of grains, fruits, vegetables, and meat we can offer in trade for medical supplies."

"A sound idea, Dr. Williams... and Clementine... I know Bartholomew and my... demeanor may have been off putting and for that I do apologize. But please understand that we have an entire community to manage and it's our responsibility to keep everyone in it safe and sound... we don't take the responsibility lightly. I will pray for your safe passage and successful return," Emily said as she stood up from her seat, signaling the end of this meeting.

Clementine and Lynn would leave the City Council building and head towards the farming fields to begin preparations for Clementine's next journey... back to Richmond.

 _Next time on The Walking Dead..._

 _Clementine makes the drive down to Richmond for the first time in a couple years... What will the state of the settlement be when she arrives? Is Javier and what remains of his family okay?_


	3. Road to Richmond

**The Walking Dead: The Chronicles of Clementine**

 **Chapter 3: Road to Richmond**

 _As Clementine drove down the shoulder of I-95, southbound towards Richmond, she recalled the events that had occurred a few hours ago at Annandale as she made her preparations to depart for Richmond..._

Clementine arrived at the Annandale farm lands which were slightly removed from the rest of the community. For a brief moment, she was worried she had taken a wrong turn or mixed up Lynn's directions. It wasn't long before a tall man wearing overalls and a straw hat approached Clementine.

"You must be Clementine. My name's Arthur Cole. I must say you're much prettier now that the walker guts are all rinsed off," he said while taking a puff of the tobacco pipe in his mouth.

"How do you know who I am?" Clementine asked, with suspicion in her voice.

"I was the one who found ya out in the fields covered in the walker guts. After I heard from Lynn that you was gonna be meeting the Council today, I figured you'd be a-comin' my way."

Clementine eased up completely after hearing that and even felt a little bad for being so defensive, "Sorry, I should be thanking you, instead of being so cautious... bad habit of mine..."

Arthur shook his head, saying with a smile, "Good habit. You can't ever be too safe in these times. The folks here... most of 'em don't understand what it's like out there... ignorance is bliss, I guess..."

"You don't seem like the others I've met so far," Clementine said, "almost like you've seen some shit."

"Clementine, darling, I've seen a lot of shit on the outside of these walls. I've made my way here from Kentucky... just survivin' the best a man and his family could in this shit storm I s'pose..."

"'Could?'" Clementine asked instinctively, but instantly regretted doing so.

"All's left is me and my daughter, Esther... my wife and son... didn't survive... and it's my fault. I've gotta live with that for the rest of my days..."

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't-" Clementine started to say before Arthur interrupted her.

"No... don't be. You know what it's like out there... so, if you don't mind, could you lend an ear to a man who wants to tell his story? It's not pretty... but all the same... I've been dyin' to tell it... to someone who would understand."

Clementine simply nodding was all it took for Arthur to begin his story...

 _My family was made up of two wonderful children, Esther and Arthur Jr, and the love of my life-my wife, Bonita. When the dead started walkin', we were living in Kentucky, Bonita's home and her families home for generations. It was a dream, living off the land and making a living doin' so. I know it sounds cliche'... but it was the American dream... or at least... it was mine. We didn't listen to the warnings, the desperate plea's on the radio tellin' us to leave... to seek shelter somewhere other than Kentucky cause it was overrun...with the dead. See... we thought differently... we figured, if it's happenin' here... it's happenin' everywhere... so we didn't leave... we stayed. I fortified the fencin'... hooked up generators to make it electrified... and that worked for a while. But fuel started becomin' scarce... I had to travel further and further to find it... and eventually it became too risky. The time it took for me go out and scavenge for gas... we barely had enough in reserves to keep the generators goin'... and I couldn't be away from my family if that happened... I was all they had. The one man that could keep 'em safe. So... we had to leave after all... the farm just wasn't safe anymore. Without the electrified fencin'... it was a wide open space... we were easy targets for walkers..._

 _Since we didn't have any fuel, the only option we had was horseback. I only had one horse... so my wife and my daughter would ride him, while Arthur Jr and I would walk. Then, one day... Arthur Jr wasn't feelin' very good. He was extremely dehydrated... so bein' the great big sister that Esther was... she told him to ride with Momma and she'd walk with Daddy... I told her, "Sweetie, that's very kind... but I can carry AJ...you just stay comfortable behind Momma there." But she wasn't havin' it... she insisted. She said, "Daddy, AJ needs his Momma... he's doin' really bad." My baby girl, she knew... we all knew... it wasn't just dehydration... AJ got bit... his fever was spikin'... the skin around the bite mark was already rottin', fallin' off. My son, Arthur Jr... my 'AJ'...was dyin'... and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. And my Esther... she knew... Bonita knew too... I was just the only one who refused to accept it... and kept sayin'... "It's just dehydration... once we get some more water in 'em... he'll be fine and fit as a fiddle..." ...God I was so stupid... I didn't even know that he was slowly turnin'... I didn't think it worked like that... and neither did Esther... Nevertheless, I placed AJ on the horse, behind Bonita after helpin' Esther down and we continued our way eastward... Of course, later that night, AJ died... Esther and I didn't realize in time... and he turned pretty quickly and bit into Bonita's neck, rippin' it wide open. I'll never forget that moment... her scream... that ghastly scream of bloody murder...followed by the gurglin' of the blood drowning her as AJ bit and tore into her... It spooked the horse so badly it bucked and threw them both... My wife lay there dyin', broken both in body, heart, and soul... and I couldn't do anything... AJ's neck snapped when he hit... so all I heard was that ghastly sound walkers make as his paralyzed body floundered in the grass unable to move...just chompin' and groanin'... it wasn't over for me... I had to 'put down' my wife and my son... I didn't have any slugs left in my shotgun... so I had to use my shotgun itself to get it done... My wife, my Bonita... she passed durin' the time it took for me get my shotgun out of the satchel on the side of the horse... so I started with her. I took the shotgun and cracked down on her head with the butt...again...and again... until I broke through her head like crackin' a watermelon. The brains seeped through like scrambled eggs covered in ketchup...but she didn't get back up. She died a human...but still, she was gone and now I had to make sure my son was at peace too... but Esther, Esther got to him first. I screamed, "Get away from him, Esther! He's not AJ anymore!" But I didn't have to do that... because Esther knew. Esther also had Bonita's little derringer... we looked all over for that thing before we departed the farm, but never found it... because Esther had it. Esther... my brilliant baby girl... she listened to the radio reports and the news feeds when they were on the air... she knew what she had to do... and she took the shot. The bullet entered clean through AJ's forehead, and blew out the back of his head stopping that chompin' and a groanin' instantly... Esther laid her baby brother to rest... I should've done that... No little girl should have to kill her baby brother, even outta mercy... I failed her... I failed my son and my wife... I failed... but I told myself, I said, "Arthur Cole, you're gonna do right by your baby girl and keep her safe no matter what. You're gonna find a place that's safe and do all you can to keep it that way." ...And that's what I told myself, not long before findin' Annandale. And that, as they say, is that..._

Clementine had no words, but she understood Arthur's pain. As if on cue to break up the uncomfortable silence, a strawberry blond-haired, green eyed, freckle-faced teenager approached them. She was wearing a flannel tied up just at her midriff, jean short cut-offs, and pair of cowboy boots. Her strawberry blonde hair was braided into a french braid pigtail.

"Daddy, who's this?"

"Esther... this here's Clementine. She's the girl I found and brought back. The one Dr. Williams has been taking care of for the last few days. Well... I'm gonna go load up the supply offering's into the back of the car..." Arthur said before leaving Clementine and Esther alone.

"Hi, Esther, I'm Clementine... it's nice to meet you."

"Hi there, Clem. It's okay if I call, Clem, right?"

"Of course, I don't mind at all. You seem like you're about my age... how old are you?"

"I'll be seventeen in December."

"So you're sixteen too. I was right, we are the same age."

"Yeah... not too many around our age here at Annandale. Just a few... most are either little kids or adults 35 or older. It's kind of nice... seein' a fresh face... Need a hand goin' to Richmond?"

"I couldn't ask you to go with me... it'll be dangerous."

"Takin' a cat nap at the nursin' home is just as dangerous these days. If one of the old timers checks out... won't be long before your walker food."

"Point taken... I'll try not to take a nap if I'm ever there."

"You were there, Clem. Most of the rooms bein' occupied at the doctors office are filled with the elderly."

"That being said... if it's okay with your Father... then I wouldn't mind having a second set of eyes on the road with me."

"Oh that won't be a problem at all. Daddy'll just ask if it's okay with you, wanting reassurance I won't get in your way... and lastly that you'll keep me outta harms way. That'll be about the size of it."

"Well... he's heading back this way, so we'll put that theory to the test. Hey, Arthur," Clementine started, "Is everything all loaded up?"

"Yep. Loaded up and full tank. Key's in the ignition. It's ready and waitin' for ya, Clementine."

"Arthur... would it be alright if I take Esther with me? She asked if she could come... but I wanted to make sure it was okay with you, first."

"Well that's mighty polite of ya, Clementine. Is it alright with you, you sure she won't get in your way?"

Clementine glanced over at Esther whom was grinning triumphantly, before answering, "Yes, it's fine with me. I'd like a second set of eyes, actually. And don't worry, I promise I'll keep her out of harms way."

"Good. Well if that's that... then you girls are all set to go. There's two firearms in the glove box. Considerin' how long you've survived on the outside, Clementine, I've no doubt you know how to use a gun. And, Esther's always been a damn good shot too. You girls'll be just fine."

 _Back on the I-95 shoulder, Clementine continued to drive southbound for Richmond. As she drove, she turned her head slightly to the right to see what Esther was up to. Esther had her knees resting on the dashboard as she leaned back in the seat as she spun the chamber of the .357 magnum revolver in her hands. Clementine's focus shifted back towards the road as she continued on to Richmond..._


End file.
